


"I Have a Little Dreidel" Is Not Meant to Be Played on Vulcan Lute

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Hanukkah 5777 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chanukah, Gen, Ktavnukkah, Singing, Spock gets drunk on Hanukkah gelt, Vulcan Lute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: It's the Enterprise Holiday Party, and everyone is celebrating Hanukkah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Night 5: Music/Dance for the ktavnukkah Hanukkah-themed writing challenge. I'm still a day behind. Oops.

The Enterprise holiday party was finally held on the 5th night of Hanukkah after numerous delays. What should have been a simple supply-delivery turned into an encounter with a species previously unknown to the Federation. To make things more complicated, the universal translator had quite a bit of trouble with their language. So they had been delayed a number of days, and the holiday party which had originally been scheduled for the first night was now happening on the fifth.

A large number of the crew were Jewish, so while it was technically supposed to be a generic holiday party for everyone, the Enterprise always coordinated the timing with Hanukkah, and all the primary decorations and activities were Hanukkah-themed. Nyota and Scotty had worked together to get the replicators to produce sufganiyot and other Hanukkah-appropriate oily foods. And Nyota had prepared and fried hundreds of latkes with the assistance of a number of crew members.

When it was time for the party to begin, Jim was roped into lighting the chanukiyah. Everyone joined in singing the blessing, and Chekov’s voice rose above all the others, his Hebrew pronunciation surprisingly crisp and unaffected by his usual speech impediment. He had a very good singing voice, and he and Nyota - also known to be a good singer - soon found themselves being pestered to entertain their friends.

“And you too, Mr. Spock. I know you’ve got your lute; play something for us!” Jim insisted.

Spock conceded before too long and began to play a rather slow and serious sounding song.

“Come on, Spock. Something a little more fun?” Jim requested when it was ended.

Spock’s next selection was only marginally more fun, and then he insisted on taking a break from playing, letting others take over any musical entertainment. He was promptly roped into a game of dreidel, and Jim talked him into eating his pile of winnings. Of course, once he started he didn’t take much convincing to keep eating the delicious chocolate coins as he grew more and more inebriated.

Spock’s Vulcan control began to slip, and Jim somehow managed to convince him to perform “I Have a Little Dreidel” on his lute, accompanied by a rather intoxicated Chekov who was both singing and dancing along, others occasionally joining in. Jim lost count of how many verses they sang, all in different languages. He wasn’t even sure he recognized a couple of them, but he caught Yiddish, Vulcan, Swahili, Russian, and Klingon in the mix.

After the final verse - in Standard, with everyone joining in - Spock got to his feet rather unsteadily. He had a bit of chocolate smudged on his chin and appeared to have been drinking hot cocoa while he played. Jim was at his side within second, steadying his friend and helping him make his way slowly back to his quarters. He settled a now mostly-unconscious Spock into his bed and fetched a washcloth to clean the chocolate smudge. And before Jim left for his own bed in the next room over, he set a glass of water and a hypospray on Spock’s bedside table. Vulcans didn’t usually get hangovers, but Spock _was_ half human after all, and it couldn’t hurt. Jim felt a little responsible/guilty for Spock having gotten drunk on chocolate. But everyone had had a great night in the company of friends.

***

When Spock woke the morning after the holiday party, he was a bit groggier than usual, and he couldn’t quite remember how he got back to his quarters. As he drank the water that was sitting on his bedside table, his memory of the previous evening began to return. He had apparently overindulged on chocolate and embarrassed himself quite a bit. Despite Jim’s role in persuading him to eat the intoxicating candy, he was grateful to his friend for taking care of him. Anyways, Spock had plans to use his authority as First Officer to thoroughly delete any security footage from the party last night so that no one would have any proof of his embarrassment.


End file.
